Mr. Blonde
Vic Vega (A.K.A. "Mr. Blonde") is one of the four main protagonists and one of the primary villains in 1992's Reservoir Dogs. He is portrayed in both the film and the 2006 video game by Michael Madsen. Character Summary In the film, he pays a visit to crime lord and old friend Joe Cabot after serving four years in prison, during which he refused to rat on his partners or make any deals as proof of his loyalty, and by suggestion of Joe's son, "Nice Guy" Eddie, he is recruited for an upcoming jewelry heist. The "job" goes wrong, however, when the store clerks set off the alarm, causing Blonde to shoot them, and the police arrives, leading to a shooting that results in the deaths of two gang members and a few cops. Vega manages to escape on his own and capture police officer Marvin Nash, whom he later takes to a warehouse where the surviving criminals regroup and try to determine what happened, since they are almost certain the cops were tipped by a rat on the team because of their quick arrival at the crime scene. After trying to beat the truth out of the cop with little results, Mr. Pink and Mr. White are picked up by Eddie Cabot to retrieve the diamonds that Pink hid away, leaving Mr. Blonde in charge of the officer and Mr. Orange, who was shot in the gut during his escape. Mr. Blonded then resorts to torturing Nash, while playing the song "Stuck in the Middle with You", by slashing his face with a barber blade and hacking off his ear. After joking about this, he goes to his car to collect a can of gasoline before returning to Nash and dousing the helpless policeman in the fuel. However, before he can set Nash on fire, Vega is shot repeatedly to his death by Mr. Orange (who turns out to be the undercover policeman). Background Information and Notes * Though most of the characters in the film are hardened criminals, Vega is the one that can most certainly be called evil, as he demonstrates in the infamous ear torture scene. * Blonde is a playable character for three missions in the Reservoir Dogs video game adaption released in 2006. Actor Michael Madsen is also the only actor to return to playing the character for the video game spin-off. The game depicts what Mr. Blonde was up to after the heist went wrong. A mission involves him escaping through a shopping mall, and taking the cop Marvin Nash hostage. Another mission has Mr. Blonde being chased by the cops with Marvin in the trunk of his car and he must not slow down to avoid Marvin escaping. * In Quentin Tarantino's 1994 film Pulp Fiction, a character named Vincent Vega appears and is played by John Travolta. He is the brother of Vic Vega and Quentin had originally planned a movie titled The Vega Brothers which would see Madsen and Travolta reprise their roles. However, Quentin cancelled the project because the two actors had aged since last playing their parts. * Vic 'Mr. Blonde' Vega, is reticent and very calm, only speaking when he is spoken to. This, however, makes him even more nightmarish than he appears. He is sadistic, psychopathic, homicidal, profane, and shameless. He takes pleasure in torturing and killing cops and innocent people, as expressed when he tortures Nash while dancing around. * It's even stated by "Nice Guy" Eddie that while he was in prison, Vic raped other inmates. Vic has no measure of humanity whatsoever, as he says that the people he shot in the bank "deserved what they got". Despite this, he is fiercely loyal to Joe and to Eddie, since he never ratted either of them out when he was sent to prison for four years. It is possible he was a much different person before going to jail, but any events prior to his arrest is unknown. Category:Reservoir Dogs characters Category:Characters played by Michael Madsen Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Killed by protagonist Category:Villains Category:Quentin Tarantino movie characters Category:Videogame characters